Gale the Hedgehog
Description Completly Gray, Sonic's shoes, brown eyes, has a silver Chaos Emerald, Equiped with his sword Gale Storm, a sword made of rushing winds bonded by Gold, 2 Glocks, and his most prized weapon: the Orb of Winds (a mystic ancient gem only known by the Wind Clan) He is My Main Character. Male Template ''' ''' History I am Gale the Hedgehog. This is my story. I was once a G.U.N. agent and worked with them since i was 4, after they stole me from my tribe. On many occasions i worked with Rouge the Bat. After a while I quit G.U.N. and started searching for my anciet tribe that I lived in by being a Tactitian for traveling parties of hunters. Years past and I found my true power and learned my first Chaos move Chaos Control. I first discoverd my first super form, Hurrican Gale, when I was lost in a valley and lost my current group. Inside I felt so alone, for I never had a family. I never knew what was out there for me. Years went by and it is time for me to move on from my search and get past my lonliness. This would be the adventure I had been looking for all my life. Now with Friends: J, N, Selenia, Violet, Geo, Dusk, Crono,Mazda, Ray, Alice, Endac, Charger, Isaih, Runner, Rapid, Gwen, Memphis, Silver, Sonic, and more, I have The power to fight on. But my story does not end there however. I am not what you have read. When I was young I was born and raised in the Military. I learned their ways and later became a private in the Mobian Army. On the Day I became 14 I was promoted to General and I lead many wars and won them all. I was known as the Geatest and Youngest General to ever live, but 1 day I went out on a mission one day and was captured by enemy forces, but not for long. As I fled into a forest, I knew it was time to give up my run and find my own path. I retired from my position and I now work with five of my new frinds in a new team. I still use my tactics as a General and work actively, I knew It was time to return. And so I did. I returned upon finding Chaos City in literal chaos. A search for What was called the Galactic rings was underway and I relised I owned one. Everybody came looking to take it, but only one every succeeded for a short period of time, Stephani Bell. I soon recovered it and manymonths later, ran into her again. I changed my veiw of her and I tried to help her, but ended up stabbed in the back, after a few weeks of what I thought was love. It took a few months to get out of a brooding state. I ran into Stephani's younger brother and he helped me win her back, for a period of time. I lost her again, this time to a frog named Suprano and I couldn't do anything. After a while I ended up falling for an Echidna princess who was a friend of mine, but again it was short lived when her engaged prince won her away as a Goat named Timewarp told me he would fix everything between me and Stephani, which he held up to his end of the bargin. Stephani and I are now engaged and hope to be married soon, but that won't stop either of us from keeping up our work. I am Gale the Hedgehog, Worlds Greatest War General. My life is a never-ending rushing wind...Catch Me If You Can Personality He's mostly a free-roaing spirit. Though his friends and loved ones sometimes tie him down. He's not afraid to follow his heart and do whats right, even if it hurts the ones he loves by leaving them behind. He will always return home after his mission is over and done. His life is a bit hecktic though, Sometimes having to live in secret. Not everything can go for the best. Family [[Selenia the Darkened Star]]: Adopted Cousin/Sister [[Stephani Bell]]: Fiance Sammy Bell: Brother-in-Law Typhoon the Hedgehog: Gale's first son (Mother unknown to Gale) Enemies Eggman Nack the Weasel Bean the Dynamite Bark the Dog The Destructix The Demon Kingdom G.U.N Bane the Morph Black Arms Gallary